A unique kind of love
by XxKaoru-chanxX
Summary: Nine years after the whole Labyrinth experience, Sarah tries to erase all her memories, and pretend that it never happened, but part of her heart will always remain in there, and with Jareth. My first fanfic. :P
1. Hidden beneath the lies

Chapter 1

Those sparkling eyes would close slowly as Sarah let out a tiny sigh. It had been a long time, nine years to be exact. She aged, matured, and learned the true meaning of life. Life was dull. She knew this, since her life was certainly one to be considered boring. Her days consisted of working at a library.

Yes, Sarah became one of those lazy librarians, shouting at all the little kids that made too much noise. She lived in an apartment, which was placed in a city only an hour or so where her father, step mother, and step brother lived.

It would almost appear that she had lost all of imagination, her creativity, the basic ingredient to her soul. When she was younger, during those days of the so called labyrinth, she dreaming of such magical adventures was her passion.

Now that she considered herself as an adult, she did away with all of those thoughts. She figured that her experience with Toby and the goblin king was all made up, either a dream or just some story she thought of. It seemed to fit, since she read that book over and over. It would appear as though she actually did become boring, dull, spiritless, but this _was_ Sarah. It was part of her, something she could never get rid of. She just ignored it.

So now here was Sarah, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a tee shirt, eased back comfortably in her cushiony chair. She refused to read adventure stories, or even glance at the kids shows on T.V., for she knew that if she did there was a chance she would get carried away with it. She lied to herself constantly. There was no way she would let herself use her imagination, or at least so she thought.

Looking around her cold apartment, there was little color, and very few personal touches, or accessories. She had her cat, flicker, who was a boring lazy cat, who enjoyed sleeping on her lap and lounging around by the window. She lived alone. Although she was a very pretty girl, and was constantly getting asked out on dates, she always turned them down because she felt no need for romance with her.

She was completely uninterested. She always dreamed of someone...but she knew not who. She pictured him, his tall lean figure, those daring eyes staring into her, his hairstyle indescribable. His voice was deep, challenging, as though daring her to even look at him.

Although Sarah knew she loved this man, even though she did not know him, she didn't even take the time to dream about him that much. Right now at this second, she still sat in that chair, sorting out different bills upon her lap.

Letting out a tiny yawn, she lifted up her hands, removing those reading glasses to rub her eyes gently. She didn't need glasses, but she thought that she looked smart in it, which she did. But it made her look older then what she was.

Getting up out of that chair, she stood, walking over to one of the windows. She even lied about her thoughts. She quietly wondered about her job, and her house, but inside she knew that she was dreaming about that place...The forbidden place, in which she refused to even say. She was dreaming about him.

She forgot that he came from there, but she knew he existed. She sometimes saw him, but as soon as she would rub her eyes, or look away only to glance back, he would be gone. She had this feeling that he loved her as well, but then again, she was unsure, since she rarely thought about him.

The night went by, slowly, as usual. She laid in her bed, dreaming dreams she claimed that had not existed, marveling that forbidden place. She woke up the next day, feeling slightly strange. As she eased herself slowly out of bed, she rubbed her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling that something was different. She got up, walking over to her dresser to pull out her outfit of the day.

Her color choice was grey, as usual, but the vibrant red caught her eye. It was tempting, but she overcame it and quickly shut the draw as soon as she pulled out her dull outfit. Moving her way to the bathroom, she looked into the mirror, then screamed, seeing herself...but it wasn't right. She was the younger her, dazed, confused, but yet happier then ever, chanting random lines from the book of that forbidden place.

Dropping the outfit on the ground, she quickly turned around, letting out a gasp as she saw something moving. She wanted to guess it was a goblin or something, but once again, she lied to herself, and figured it was a rodent, but surely enough, it was no rodent. Eyes widening as the creature jumped from out of the bed and onto her clothing, she let out a sigh of relief as she looked to Flicker, who had his black ears back, looking at her as though she was the stupidest creature that ever lived.

She was mature, but she handled her shock in such a way that it was almost disgusting. She just nodded, shooed away her cat, picked her clothes up, then walked away into another room to get changed. No laughing, no smiling, not even a tiny comment towards the cat, as though perhaps she would talk to him. But no, she didn't feel the need to communicate with her cat, since it was a cat, nothing more.

Getting ready for work, she dared not go back into that bathroom, too scared to face anything like what she saw before. Letting out a tiny sigh, she fed Flicker, had her own breakfast, which consisted of toast, an egg, and some coffee. Walking out of the apartment she then walked over to the bus stop, and waited for the bus to go to work.

She always arrived perfectly on time, sometimes early. Once she did get to work, she went to her desk, and made herself comfortable. She did her job, as normal, and even though it was a slow day, there was only an hour left.

"Sarah." Grace whispered, tapping her shoulder impatiently. "Those pesky kids messed up the whole fantasy section. Go clean it up." Sarah's eyes widened. "But..." She started, but the angered look of her boss prevented her from going on. "Now," Grace said, hovering over her. Sarah sighed, and felt her head get heavy. Standing up, she slowly walked over to the other end of the library. Picking up the books without actually looking up at the titles, only the authors, she began to place the books in the correct order.

Luckily it only took a few minutes, and she didn't seem to become interested in any of the books. Smiling some, she stood when she was done, proud of her accomplishment. Holding her head up high, she started walking triumphantly towards the other end of the place, where her desk was. As soon as she realized she was proud, she then cursed herself, realizing it wasn't normal.

But still, she still savored the moment, and kept walking. But within moments, she found herself distracted, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, tripping over a book. As soon as she tripped, she kicked it in front of her, and ended up falling face down upon it. Opening her eyes, she gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"T-t-the...Labyrinth..." She said, picking up the book. As she opened it, memories flooded into her mind. "Give me the child..." Slamming the book shut, she held it to her chest, then ran straight ahead, towards the exit. "Grace!" She called out, loudly, the first time she had done that in years. "Sarah! Be quiet! You know the rules!" Grace shouted back, quiet shocked. "Sorry..." Sarah whispered, letting out a tiny sigh. "I'm leaving early. See you on Monday."

Barging through the library doors, Sarah ran to the bus stop. Since she was a librarian, she was very popular despite the fact that she wasn't very social. "Evening Sa--" One called out, but she passed by so quickly that she didn't even hear him finish her name. Quite rude, but she couldn't think. "Gotta get home, gotta get home, gotta get home!" She kept saying to herself, but the more she tried to contain her excitement, the more it showed.

Looking at the bus times, she let out a long sigh. It would be another ten minutes before a bus would arrive. Which isn't exactly that bad, but she just wanted to get home. Leaning on the stop itself, she looked down at the book. It looked so familiar, even though she knew that it was probably a different version from which the one she had when she was younger. Smoothing her fingertips over the cover, she opened it to the first page, her eyes widening. There was her name, just where it always was. This was her book.

She remembered. When she first moved into her apartment, which was 2 years ago, she took her books and donated them all to the library. But what were the chances that she would find the Labyrinth book, **her** labyrinth book?

"Give me the child..." She spoke softly, reading the book. "Through dangers untold...and hardships unnumbered...I have fought my way here... to the castle beyond the goblin city...To take back the child that you have stolen...for my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great...You have no power over me."

Pausing, she let out a long sigh. "Toby," She mumbled, clasping her hands together to her chest. "It wasn't a dream after all. I remember...there was Hoggle...Didymus...The goblin ki--" She paused, looking up at the bus that just pulled in front of her, peering into the eyes of the bus driver, who placed his hands over his chest expectantly, his expression reading, "Get on now or I'm leaving. I have another whole shift to do."

Nodding to the bus driver, she approached the door, climbing in quietly. Looking in the back of the bus as she fumbled through her bag to get her card, she caught of glimpse of a man, a familiar man. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him, those daring eyes peering into her. Blinking hard as the bus came to a short stop, she grabbed the closest pole and tried to keep her balance. As she looked back, he was gone.

"Miss," The bus driver cleared his throat, looking at the slot where you were supposed to put your card. "This is just not fair..." She said, then put her hand to her mouth afterwards, her old self shining through, that girl, with the innocent face, never understanding the concept of life.

Shaking the feeling of distress off, she kept fumbling. "I always have such a hard time finding my bus pass. I hate this, I wish I could find it, right now!" She said, not realizing what she had said. Those fingers lingered among her bag, finally feeling her card. Pulling it out, she smiled, putting it in the slot.

Finding a seat near the front, she didn't dare to gaze towards the back. It had been a long day, and everything seemed to come back. She felt young, she was young, but she felt young at heart, almost free. That imagination seemed to flow as her eyes caught sight as various things outside the window. For the first time in years, something went by really quickly. Her stop was next.

Pressing the button, she stood, grasping onto that pole for dear life. As the bus stopped, she smiled to the bus driver, who nodded back, slightly in shock that the boring lady that he had been seeing for a few months randomly smiled at him.

Skipping home, she felt so different, like a foolish girl in love. Was she in love? Perhaps, but the feeling that overwhelmed her was even better then love. She had her spirit back, her will, her dignity. She was so happy for once! Humming a familiar tune, Sarah approached the door of her apartment. After a few seconds of searching for her keys, she finally pulled them out, unlocked her door, then walked inside, kneeling down to give Flicker a tiny pat on the head.

"Hello Flicker, how was your day?" She asked, looking down at him. She never ever talked to him, since she never had the imagination to even think he might understand. Flicker lazily flopped over, exposing his tummy to her. Letting out a tiny 'Aww..." She rubbed his belly softly. "I missed you..." She admitted, feeling a connection to her cat for the first time.

There was a lot of firsts, since she had been a completely different person for the longest time. She never did anything, never experienced anything fun, or even the slightest bit exciting. Sarah was herself, the person she was born as, not the lie that she had created, it was as though she went through a whole personality change.

Moving into the living room, she peered out the window. "Wow, so dark already?" Sarah sighed, now noting the dark sky. "Seems as though it's going to rain," She said, making her way over to the couch now. Plopping herself down, she closed her eyes, pulling the blanket that was in a basket next to the couch over her. Nuzzling into that blanket, she then got enough courage to take out the book.

Looking through the pages, she shook her head, wondering why she was so stupid. "It all makes sense!" She said, sighing. That man, the one she dreamed of...he was Jareth, the goblin king. "'Just fear me...love me...do as I say, and I will be your slave...' he said..." Putting her hands to her chest, she felt that beating heartbeat. He was real, she saw him in her dreams, she saw him every once and awhile. He always gave her what she wanted, without taking the credit.

He was probably watching right then, too, and she knew it. The truth was...after all this time of dreaming about this guy, and then realizing who he was, and the fact that there was a possibility that he loved her too, she couldn't help but want to see him.

It started pouring. The sound of rain violently hitting the side of the apartment grew louder, and the roaring of thunder contributed to the busyness of the night. Clutching the book, she nodded to herself. "I can do it..." She said, biting her lip.

Thinking of the right words, she looked around the room, which was creepily dark. Keeping her eyes widely open, she examined each and every position of everything in the room. It was so dark, but she needed to know if it worked, that she would know. Opening her mouth, she took a deep breath, and then finally spoke. "I wish..." She started, trembling now from the nervousness, "I wish...that the goblin king would come here. R-right now."

Thunder echoed.


	2. A love storm

Chapter 2

The echoing thunder created a power outage, which turned off the other light in the other room. Eyes widened, Sarah hugged her knees as she looked around the room, expecting him to jump out from somewhere. Where was he? It would be any minute now. Leaning forward, she held her breath. "H-hello? I-is anyone there?" She called out, holding on to her blanket for dear life.

Five minutes went by. Nothing happened. Her heart sank to the lowest, and she felt like a total idiot for feeling young at heart again. Those eyes filled up with tears, and she let out a long frustrated sigh. She didn't expect it to happen, but her heart is. Now she felt like there was no point in being happy, and having an imagination, when it led her to believe such stupid things.

"I can't believe it. They **were **dreams...They **were** all part of my mind. Hoggle, Didymus, the whole labyrinth, and _him_!" She spoke in a disgusted tone, annoyed at the whole ordeal, but refused to admit that part of her still did believe, and the fact that she felt heartbroken.

Bringing her hands to her face, she sobbed, then leaned back in her chain, only to scream and jerk back up again. She felt something cold against her back. Reaching her hands back, she felt it. An orb...the crystal. **His** crystal. Turning her head slowly, her eyes widened as she looked up to meet those seductive eyes.

She felt her jaw slightly drop, leaving her expression to consist of a mixture of surprise, fear, and a twist of excitement and happiness. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. Her mouth was uncomfortably dry. "Sarah." He spoke, his voice deep and rather manly despite his appearance.

He looked just as she remembered him. He hadn't aged at all, unlike her. His hair fell in his face some, causing the little that she could see from the darkness even harder to focus on. But she didn't need to see him. She knew exactly what he looked like.

After a very long minute of gazing into his eyes stupidly, she finally shook out of that dazed feeling, and stood up, leaving the blanket to fall on the floor. "G-goblin king..." She wanted to kill herself for the weakness in her voice, since she knew she gave off the worst impression.

"Yes," He swiftly walked around the couch, moving dangerously close. "That's me. But please, call me Jareth." Her eyes widened. His voice was so deep, but it held warmness, some sort of closeness. She found herself inching closer to him, closing her eyes.

"Jareth..." She spoke, pronouncing his name as though it was something completely new to her. He moved closer, but wouldn't dare to do anything more, for he knew better. Little did he know that Sarah was screaming inside, wanting to have his warm arms around her.

"So," She could feel him looking down at her, his gaze indescribable.

"We both know how I got here. The question is why." She finally opened her eyes to look up at him. "I..." She started, but then was overcome by the feeling of nervousness, and was unable to finish.

"I believe." She finally spoke, but it wasn't the full answer, and she had a feeling that he knew that. But he nodded, and brought his hand to her face. He was surprisingly warm. "Is that so?" He asked, leaning in to study her.

Trembling beneath him, she nodded, then took a deep breath before speaking again. "And..." She looked down, trying to avoid the feeling of his eyes upon her, but she knew that she could not escape it.

"I...I..." She looked back up, choosing her words carefully. "I regret..." He looked her over, not entirely pleased with her answer. "With?" She wasn't sure if he understood her and was trying her, or if he honestly wasn't sure what she meant.

Looking down once again, she let out a tiny sigh. "With..." She could choose a number of things, but there was only one thing right now that mattered. "How it ended..." She admitted, her eyes still locked on the floor.

"Is that so?" He asked, leaning his head closer to her, which caused her to look back up at him. Lifting her chin up with his finger, he smirked at the vulnerability. She blinked a few times, looking into his eyes. He was so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath. It was almost frightening.

"I lied to myself. I made it seem like it never existed. But even when I did so, you were sill in my mind." She said, taking a small step back, causing his hand to fall back to his side. Crossing her hands over her chest, she grew some strength back, and let out a sigh.

Before he got a chance to ask her what she meant, she continued. "The Labyrinth, to me, did not exist. The word was forbidden. Everything that happened...I told myself that it was a childish dream. But you...You I could not get rid of. I tried saying I made you up, but you're too real. When I thought of you, I was able to remember all of your features, so I knew there was no way that you were just a part of my mind."

"So...I just figured you were some man on the street, or something that just stuck in my mind. But all this time, I've..." She paused there, knowing she was going too far. She wanted to explode, and finish her sentence, telling him that she had longed for him. But she wasn't even certain that he even loved her. She might have just been one of the many girls he had tricked.

Shaking her head, she turned around, letting out a long sigh. She could tell that he stiffened up, and took a small hesitant step towards her. Did he love her? The freshest memory in her head was him begging her to just listen to him. He asked her to love him. But was there anything else?

There was the fact that as soon as she placed that light peck on Hoggle's cheek they fell into that disgusting place, the bog of eternal stench. And he screamed, "Don't kiss me! Don't kiss me!" because of some warning from Jareth. There was no other way he could have been afraid.

So was Jareth possessive? Protective? Did he care? She stayed facing the wall, angry at the fact that she called on him, since she didn't think about it enough. There was nothing she could do or say.

Within moments of thinking, Jareth finally moved up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I did all of it for you." He said, putting his head on top of hers. "I did it because I loved you." He finally admitted, although he had a feeling that she knew that.

"I didn't believe you." She said, lifting her head up to attempt to see his face. "You were the enemy. There was no way I could fall for the enemy." She scowled, speaking with more confidence. "But... as the years went on, once I took away the labyrinth...you were no longer an enemy."

"I didn't see a reason to hate you. Part of me began to need you..." She closed her eyes, feeling him lift his head off of hers and turn her around. "Sarah. I am yours. All this time, I've watched your dreams, and I've given in to your requests." She nodded, her eyes still closed. "I know now that it was you."

His smile slowly faded, and he placed both of his hands upon her face, finally leaning in, but didn't kiss her. She opened her eyes, looking into his with a slight feeling of fear, but yet anxiousness. He made the moment last a little bit too long. But after a long minute of waiting, he finally leaned in, placing his lips upon hers.

She gasped by his sudden movement, but gave in as soon as he felt those warm lips. Closing her eyes slowly, she lifted her hands upon his chest, feeling that thumping heartbeat. He may not have been fully human, but he had feelings, emotions. His heart was beating as rapidly as hers.

The moment seemed to have lasted forever. It was perfect. His arms were now around her, and they were placed ever so closely as they leaned into each other to share the wondrous sensation of such a simple yet complex kiss. For that moment, their hearts seemed to be one

Little did Sarah know, that by contributing to this kiss, and feeling what she felt, she changed her life forever. It was never going to be the same, even if she pushed him away at that very second, and ran out of her apartment. He now held a piece of her heart, just like she always held his.

He finally pulled back, but kept his arms wrapped around her securely. She smiled, pressing her head to his chest, nuzzling into him softly, finally getting to hear that heartbeat. There was a period of silence, but it was truly golden. She cherished every moment with him, and hated herself for spending all those years without him, when they could have been spending their time like this.

She had him. She could ask him anything, and he would have no choice but to do what she says. But the question was what he wanted. Looking up at him, she blinked a few times, wondering what he was thinking.

After another moment of thinking and sorting out all of their ideas, he finally spoke, his voice calm, despite what he was saying. "Sarah," he started, moving one of his hands up to run his fingers through her hair. "I want you to come with me to the Labyrinth."


	3. Welcome back!

Chapter 3

Sarah's eyes widened. His request was so sudden, but she knew it was coming. "For how long?" Her tone of voice was serious, but inside she really was quite surprised by how sudden he was.

"How ever long you like." He said, chuckling lightly. She smiled, then let out a sigh of relief, "Alright.". He looked down at her, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "Good." He smiled, giving a light shake his head. "My, my, you've grown quite a lot." He noted, lifting his hand to pat her head slightly. She was still shorter then him.

Blushing at his comment, she looked down, wondering what he was thinking. "But your heart is still of a child." He then added, smirking. She gasped, taking a step back. "That is not true!" She cried out defensively.

"Calm down Sarah. You speak of it as though it is something bad. If you didn't have that heart..." His voice lingered on, even though he stopped for a moment. Lifting a finger, he placed it upon her chest, touching her rather gently.

"If you didn't have it, you would have not called me tonight. We would have never met again." She looked up at him, studying his expression. He was entirely serious, yet his words were so soft, along with his movements.

She nodded, lifting her hand up to grasp his, which was still placed lazily upon her chest. "I'm sorry." Her words were simple, but it was easy to tell that she was sincere. "Don't apologize, you have not done anything wrong."

"You seem so different." She looked him up and down, giving a light shrug. "You look the same, but you just seem different. You've always spoken in ways that suggested this kindness beneath you, but I always figured you were just trying to sweet talk me."

Chucking, he placed his other hand on her shoulder. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. I've always been this way, you just never saw it. Maybe you have matured after all." Jareth smiled, watching that worried expression form upon Sarah's face. "In a good way, I mean." He added, which then made her instantly smile.

The night went by rather quickly. They chatted for awhile, frequently having some sort of physical contact, such has hugging, hand holding, or simply sitting next to each other. The storm had died down, and the night had become no more. The sun was starting to rise.

Sarah and Jareth were still sitting in the living room. As of now, she held that crystal, examining it. He offered it to her those 9 years ago, but she was not able to accept it because of Toby. She was laughing, smiling as she threw it into the air and caught it as it would change into whatever she wanted.

"Oh no, look at the time! We've been up all night!" She exclaimed, standing up. Jareth watched her, slightly concerned. "Would you like it to be night again?" He asked. Sarah searched for the smile, or any other sign that he was kidding him. Nothing. His expression was completely serious.

"I'm not sure that I understand." Sarah kept her eye on him, wondering what he meant. "Anything that you ask for..." He started, lifting his hand towards the nearest clock. Just then, she remembered how he changed the time in the Labyrinth, when she insisted that she was doing just fine, he sped the time up on her, to spite her.

"No, no. It's fine." She said, smiling. Walking over in front of him, she took his hands. He instantly stood. "It doesn't matter what time it is here, because I'm no longer interested in this world." Keeping her eyes locked on him, she felt her heart skip a beat as she watched that cute smile form on his face.

"Very well then. Shall we go?" He asked, gripping her hands tightly. "Yes." She replied. "Alright then." He started walking towards the door that led the way out of the apartment. Although she wondered why, Sarah kept her mouth shut, and followed him, their hands now entwined.

Opening the door, she had to lift her hand up to shield her eyes from the blinding light. Squinting her eyes open, she peered into the door. Yep, it was the Labyrinth alright. Jareth stood there, hand extended. "After you, my lady."

Nodding, Sarah stepped forward through the door, and gave him a light tug, which made him move as well. "It's...just as I have remembered it." She said, taking a few steps closer. She was inside the castle, beyond the goblin city.

Smiling widely, she looked at him, happier then ever. He smiled, looking right back at her. Those blond strands of hair blowing in the wind from the wide coverless windows he then spoke, "You've never been properly shown about my castle, Sarah, have you?"

"No, actually." She closed her eyes, inhaling the whole feeling of the place. It was amazing. "But.." Staring at the gate, she let go of his hand. "Don't worry, you can visit your friends tomorrow." She smiled, then hugged him tightly.

Right now they were in the main part of the castle, in which Jareth usually stayed. He had this tiny throne in this room, which was made out of stone, along with the rest of the room. It was quite messy, obviously it lacked a woman's touch. Since it was so early in the morning, there was no one in the castle, just the guards that stood at the door.

Blinking a few times, Sarah placed her hand on her chin, examining the room. They were the only humans within the whole place, but she didn't mind. Looking up at him, she shook her head. "You've never had a real woman live here, have you?"

Jareth raised a brow, placing one hand upon his hip as he walked over to his throne, sitting down. "No, I have not. Why do you ask?" Sarah laughed, then extended her arms. "The whole place is quite messy. Not that I mind, but I just find it amusing that I'm the first to really be here with intentions to stay for awhile."

"I don't know what you mean, Sarah." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Jareth, for God's sake..." She started, staring down at the chicken which then clucked and ran around some. "There's a chicken in here."

"So?" He asked, finally seeing what she meant. Giving a tiny smirk, he shook his head at her annoyed expression. "Jareth..." "I'm just playing with you." He said, then looked around. "I just realized, actually." Sarah walked up to the nearest window to him.

"Hm?" Not even glancing at him, she gazed out of the window, admitting the view. "I need to have another throne built next to this one." He said, smirking. Sarah obviously wasn't paying attention.

"Sarah, let me show you your room." He said, getting up. Finally turning towards him, she tilted her head some. "My...room? I have a room?" He nodded, then took her hand. "Yes. Let me show you."

There were only two exits in the room. One which led to a long hall, and the way out, the other which led to that room of all those stairs, which seemed to twist in every which and way.

Jareth turned towards to the one with the stairs, still holding her hand tightly. "It's confusing at first, but you'll know your way about eventually." "I hope so..." Her voice led on, looking now at all the different stairs.

Jareth turned every corner, and went up and down a whole bunch of random stairs. Within the first minute Sarah was already lost. Finally Jareth seemed to stop, although where he stopped there was no door, or anything that suggested a room.

"You know in the Labyrinth, nothing is the way it seems." She nodded, watching with him a concerned expression. "I need you to trust me. Take my hand, follow me, close your eyes if you must." She nodded, taking his hand, wondering what he was doing.

He smiled at her automatic agreement, and held that hand tightly. Eyes then focusing ahead, he started walking, completely straight. Sarah gazed at him for that moment, but then looked to where he was heading and gasped.

He was walking forward, but there was nothing there. No turn, no staircase, nothing. It was a dead end. "J-jareth..." She watched her feet uncertainly. "Trust me." He replied, not stopping as he finally approached the end.

Within a simple movement, she closed her eyes, letting out a tiny scream as they both kept walking, and as they stepped they dipped down, feet still on the ground, and they were completely upside down. Her stomach turned, but within a moment she felt normal.

Gasping for air, she clung to him helplessly. She felt normal, as if the gravity was reversed completely. Jareth chuckled, patting her on the head softy. "It's alright. I told you to trust me."

She shivered. "Trust isn't enough." She pouted, closing her eyes as he led her down to the wall, which had a door to the left. "Instinct overcomes trust, and no matter what you tell yourself, you can't get rid of the feeling that it's wrong."

Jareth nodded. "I see." Looking up at him, she sighed, but then blinked as he moved his hands to cover her eyes. "I hope you like this." Leading her into the room, his hands felt warm against her face.

Smiling softly, she placed her hands on top of his, wanting to see. "It took a lot of thought to get it right. But I think you'll like it." Squirming, she pried at his hands. "Let me see!" She whined, really curious now.

"Yes, I believe you will like it." Struggling beneath him, she was too weak compared to him, and was not able to escape his grip.

"Okay Sarah, calm down."

Jareth slowly brought his hands down from her face, grabbing her hands that were softly placed on his.

Sarah screamed, squeezing his hands tightly.

"Oh my god!"


End file.
